


Whispers on a Blue Night

by Chrononautical



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Multi, Rin has one braincell but a heart big enough to encompass the world, Twins, implied background Rin/Bon, implied background Yukio/Shiemi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrononautical/pseuds/Chrononautical
Summary: The twins are very different people, but they share everything that matters.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio
Comments: 13
Kudos: 117





	Whispers on a Blue Night

Rin never had trouble sleeping. It was one of the things that made sharing a dorm room with his studious brother possible. Even when Yukio had his desk light on and his pen scratching at full speed, Rin could nod right off, no problem. Which made lying awake in the dark when they were both in bed a very unusual circumstance. Through the window, he could see the big blue moon rising. 

“Yukio—you awake?” Keeping his voice a whisper in case Yukio really was asleep was only polite.

Fortunately, Yukio hummed an affirmative without opening his eyes. 

“This is kind of like when we were kids, huh?” Rin said inanely. “Sharing a room and everything.” 

“It’s a little different,” Yukio murmured, still lying on his back in a perfect sleeping posture. That was something to be grateful for. These days, it wouldn’t be out of character for Rin’s nerdy little brother to sit up with a chalk board and list all the ways their lives would never be the same again. 

“Can I tell you a secret? Just like when we were kids: you can’t ever tell anyone. Ever.” 

Yukio’s mouth twitched in one corner, hinting at a smile. His eyes finally opened, though he was looking straight up, not at the moon or at Rin. “Sure. Tell me your secret.” 

“I like someone.” Rin’s cheeks went hot and he felt strangely shy. 

Once again, Yukio’s eyes closed, but his forehead was too scrunched up for it to be a sleepy blink. “Shiemi,” he said with no inflection in his voice. 

“What? No. Not Shiemi.” 

Putting his glasses on, Yukio turned to look at Rin with the eyes guaranteed to make the older twin feel like he was under a microscope. “You don’t like Shiemi?” 

“Well.” Rin hesitated. “I mean, of course I like Shiemi. She’s probably the first friend I’ve ever had. Unless you count. But most people don’t think a twin counts as a best friend. So I definitely do like Shiemi.” 

“But she’s not the person you like.” Yukio’s voice was still that placid, unassuming tone that made him so easy to talk to. 

“No.” Rin looked down at his bedspread, feeling how red his cheeks were. “I like Bon.” 

Rin couldn’t tell if the silence stretched for an eternity or only took a second. His heart didn’t beat at all to interrupt it, so it probably wasn’t really as long as it felt. 

“Thank you for telling me. That’s a good secret.” When Rin looked up, Yukio was smiling softly. He was even propped up a bit on one arm, really engaged in the conversation. “What do you like about him?”

Trust Rin’s nerdy little brother to need a list of facts and arguments for anything. Yukio would never accept a simple feeling. Not wanting to go wasn’t a good enough reason to cut class. Being tired wasn’t a sufficient excuse for oversleeping. Building an awesome fort wasn’t adequate justification for ripping up the monastery's crucifix to use as a tent pole. For a guy who liked proofs so much, Yukio could be pretty unreasonable. 

Liking Bon was easy to explain, though. “He’s really cool, you know? Like, his hair is amazing. His piercings let the whole world know how tough he is. And he’s so smart, but not in a nerdy way.” Sitting up rapidly, Rin earnestly added, “Not that there’s anything wrong with being nerdy! Some nerds are really great! I just mean, Bon’s not the kind of guy who’s always sitting at the front of the class with his hand up. He’s laid back. He knows the answer, but he doesn’t show off.” 

Yukio’s smile only grew. “I know what you mean.” 

Sighing in relief, Rin flopped back against his pillow. “Good. Anyway, that’s only part of it. Mostly, he’s kind.” 

“Kind!” Behind his glasses, Yukio looked really surprised.

Rin smiled. “Maybe kind isn’t the right word. He’s always yelling at me. But he scolds me because he wants me to be part of the team. He wants to protect me, just like I want to protect him.” 

“I see.” Yukio took off his glasses to settle back against his pillow. “Then maybe he deserves you.” 

Warmed by his brother’s words, Rin looked out at the full moon. It was vaguely blue, but only a little. When Yukio told him there would be a blue moon, Rin thought the color would look bright and bold. Like his flames or something. Still, he trusted Yukio’s word. If his brother said the moon was blue, then it was. Rin probably just wasn’t noticing something obvious. 

“I like Shiemi.” 

“What?!”


End file.
